


Soundwave/You

by orphan_account



Series: /You [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Soundwave go out for dinner. Cybertronian/human with Holoforms.<br/>pre-established relationship.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: if I owned transformers I wouldn't be writing this. I don't own transformers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave/You

Third person P.O.V  
"Inquiry: Are they being too noisy?"  
"No, Rumble and Frenzy are behaving just fine, Soundwave!" laughed (y/n).  
"Inquiry: Are you sure?"  
"Yes!, now get on with your work, Soundwave! Don't forget what's happening tonight."

"MOM!" shouted Rumble. "MUM!" shouted Frenzy. "(y/n)!" Yelled Ravage. Okay, if Ravage was yelling this was serious. Him speaking was rarer than Soundwave speaking!  
"What is it?" you ask, walking into the berthroom.  
"SUPRISE!" They laughed.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON AAAH! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STREAMERS?!" yelled (y/n) in confusion.  
"Ta-Da!" shouted Rumble and Frenzy.  
"Mom, come see! I got you a present!" pestered Rumble.  
"No, Mum, open mine first!" shouted Frenzy.  
"Hang on! Keep your helm on!" laughed (y/n).  
She leant over and opened both at the same time.  
"Good move, Mum." said Frenzy. "Yeah, great job Mom!" smiled Rumble.  
The twins had bought her a beautiful (your favorite colour) dress with matching pumps! There was a stunning (Your favorite gemstone) neclace to match.  
"Aaah! They're beautiful!" sighed (y/n).  
"Ravage has a present too!" pointed Frenzy.  
"And laserbeak!" added Rumble.  
The two creations pushed forward two tiny boxes. One contained a charm bracelet with tiny silver figures of each member of their family of 5. The other contained a watch with a glorous purple leather on it that matched Soundwave perfectly.  
"WOW!" sighed (y/n).  
"Well go on then, Mum, get changed!" said Frenzy, pushing her and the presents into her berthroom.  
"Yeah, go-on Mom!" laughed Rumble.

Soundwave's P.O.V  
I just got back from today's duties. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage greeted me. "Mum's changing she'll be out in a moment!" Explained Frenzy.  
"We gave her -mmphhh-" Ravage cut off Rumble. What could they mean?  
"Command: Distract (y/n)"  
I walked into my holoform change tube. When I emerged I was in my human form. I darted into the berthroom to the left and hid.  
"Okay, I'm done!" called (y/n).  
She emerged in a stunning new (your favorite colour) with matching pumps. She wore a beautiful bracelet with charms of our family, and a watch that matched the suit i was now wearing.  
I walked out from the behind the wall. "Milady." I nodded, bowing.  
She seemed to be in a minor shock at seeing me both in a suit, and talking. I don't talk often.  
I led her off of the Nemesis, and into the stunning lights of (the city you want to go to).

Your P.O.V  
"Soundwave, are we really going to 'The Hidden Alien'?" You ask. It's one of the best restaurants ever in (the city you want to go to), but it's name: Cliche all the way.  
He doesn't respond, just leads you in and to the table.  
"Soundwave, what are we eating tonight?" You ask.  
Soundwave glances at the menu and points. "(Your favorite meal)? Really?" you ask.  
He nods in agreement. "I like seeing you happy." He says.  
"Oh, Soundwave!" You laugh. His cliched pick-up lines are no longer needed.  
"You don't need to flirt with me! I'm already yours!" you laugh. And with that you lean across the table and kiss him.  
"Happy wedding anniversary, (y/n)." He smiles.  
"As long as I'm with you, husband, anywhere is a happy wedding anniversary." You laugh.  
It was going to be a wonderful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday but Ao3 was down. Anyone else have problems accessing the archives yesterday?


End file.
